De la façon dont Mycroft ouvre son coeur
by Glasgow
Summary: Cinq fois où la situation ne s'y prêtait pas forcément et une fois où elle n'aurait pu être plus parfaite. Mycroft/Lestrade


Première fois que j'exploite ce format 5+1 et je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié, à plus forte raison que j'ai toujours autant de mal à gérer ces deux là, alors c'était un bon compromis plutôt que la fic linéaire classique. Et puis je les aime tellement ensemble que je voulais faire cette expérience XD

Concernant la rating j'ai pas mal hésité mais la très brève scène que je décris rapidement ne justifiait pas à mon sens un rating M, n'hésitez pas à me contredire au besoin et je modifierai ;)

Sinon eh bien j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

L'unique détective consultant au monde évoluait à quatre pattes dans la ruelle sordide, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait le corps qui les avait tous emmenés là. A quelques pas, Lestrade le fixait, partagé entre l'admiration et l'exaspération. Sherlock était certes fascinant à observer, le voir déduire toute une vie de quelques détails en apparence anodins, mais il était en même temps tellement dans le show qu'il en devenait fatiguant pour son entourage. Seul John semblait nourrir un enthousiasme sans borne pour lui, et encore, même lui avait parfois ses limites. Greg néanmoins appréciait l'homme et était reconnaissant pour l'aide qu'il leur apportait, supporter ses facéties était donc un bien petit prix à payer.

Un autre avantage à côtoyer Holmes se rappela à son souvenir lorsqu'une berline noire impeccable se gara à proximité. Le policier sentit son cœur s'accélérer sensiblement tandis qu'il ne pouvait retenir un sourire. Pas l'attitude appropriée près du cadavre d'une jeune femme, mais il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait jamais à se contrôler tout à fait lorsque cela concernait Mycroft. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien là de l'aîné des Holmes qui quitta le véhicule, parfaitement élégant dans son costume trois pièces sur mesure, évoluant avec grâce en s'appuyant sur son parapluie, son air éternellement indéfinissable sur le visage. Ce visage aux traits fins et réguliers qui était source de bien des fantasmes pour l'inspecteur. Le fonctionnaire exerçait décidément sur lui une bien étrange fascination. Si celle-ci avait commencé dès leur rencontre cinq ans plus tôt, le jour même où Sherlock avait débarqué pour la première fois sur l'une de ses scènes de crime, ces derniers temps cela avait pris des proportions sans précédent. Car Mycroft, sous le prétexte de veiller sur son jeune frère, se faisait de plus en plus présent, débarquant à tout moment sur le terrain dans les endroits les plus sordides, investissant sans prévenir les locaux de Scotland Yard… Ce que Greg avait pris au départ pour une ingérence sur son autorité ne s'était avéré n'être qu'une couverture, et pas si subtile que cela de surcroît. Car en définitive c'était bien lui que Mycroft venait voir plutôt que Sherlock. Le policier l'avait compris lorsque l'homme du gouvernement avait commencé à flirter avec lui, là encore de manière absolument pas subtile. Au début lui le tranquille hétéro fraîchement divorcé avait été flatté de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez un être aussi raffiné. Puis très vite, de flatté il était devenu obsédé par ce lien, et passablement émoustillé de surcroît. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'admettre, à mesure que le temps passait, Mycroft ne le laissant définitivement pas indifférent.

Il était terriblement séduit par cet homme intelligent et si sûr de lui, élégant et propre sur lui en toute circonstance. Si Sherlock souvent se moquait de son frère, arguant qu'il avait un second parapluie sur lui, enfoui profondément dans une certaine partie de son anatomie, Lestrade pour sa part aimait justement cette distinction à toute épreuve. Mais à cause de cela il se savait injustement trop éloigné de lui, lui qui n'était pas l'élégance incarnée quand il n'était pas au bureau, préférant une pinte de bière à tout alcool raffiné, et une soirée foot dans le pub du coin à une réception guindée. Alors il se contentait de ce qu'ils avaient, ce jeu initié par le cadet, où sous-entendus et séduction résumaient chacune de leurs conversations. Greg aimait cela.

Sans même prendre la peine de donner le change en s'occupant de Sherlock, Mycroft fila droit vers l'inspecteur, un sourire mystérieux mais ô combien séduisant sur les lèvres. Greg n'avait plus seize ans depuis longtemps, il avait de l'expérience dans le domaine des relations amoureuses et avait eu plus que sa part d'espoir et de déception, bref il était réfléchi et posé, pourtant quand Holmes le fixait ainsi, il se sentait étrangement léger et en aurait certainement gloussé s'il avait dû prendre la parole.

« Gregory », salua le fonctionnaire avec un signe de tête.

L'interpelé sentit un frisson de plaisir le traverser. Mycroft était le seul à l'appeler ainsi, pour les autres il n'était que Greg, Lestrade, inspecteur, voir même Graham dans le cas de Sherlock. Pas que cela le dérange d'ailleurs, mais ce Gregory dans la bouche de Mycroft, prononcée de cette voix grave et précieuse, c'était un véritable plaisir pour les oreilles. Dans ces conditions il dut se forcer pour reprendre contenance.

« Mycroft », salua-t-il finalement en retour après de longues secondes.

L'autre homme, comme s'il savait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, esquissa un sourire satisfait.

Ils se fixèrent alors un moment, Lestrade se sentant tout bête de ne pas savoir comment enchaîner. Bon sang, habituellement il était pourtant à l'aise quand il s'agissait de draguer, mais quand cela concernait ce politicien de malheur, si ce n'était pas celui-ci qui initiait la conversation, leurs échanges, il n'arrivait à rien. Cet homme le fascinait autant qu'il l'intimidait, il en était pathétique. Ces yeux clairs, indéchiffrables, qui le fixaient sans ciller le mettaient à la torture alors que plus que jamais il aurait souhaité que les choses soient simples.

Se détournant, Holmes jeta un bref coup d'œil ennuyé à son frère puis revint sur Lestrade, l'air tout à fait à son aise, nonchalamment appuyé sur son parapluie.

« Gregory, que diriez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir ? »

Le policier ouvrit la bouche, passablement décontenancé. Voilà une invitation qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, mais à la vérité il était désappointé par le contexte. Il fixa un instant Sherlock, qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence de son frère, aussi improbable que ce soit, puis John qui suivait leur échange du regard avec une certaine curiosité, normal de la part de quelqu'un qui ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise avec l'aîné des Holmes. Il prit ensuite en considération ses hommes, tous occupés à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes en cherchant des indices, interrogeant un témoin, comme pour prouver que non, définitivement il n'avait pas besoin du taré pour faire leur travail. Et enfin il reporta son attention sur le corps sans vie objet de toutes les attentions présentes de Sherlock, cette pauvre femme morte dans des circonstances horribles et dont il faudrait annoncer la disparition à ses proches… son rôle une fois de plus, l'une des choses qu'il détestait le plus dans son foutu boulot. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas l'endroit pour une telle proposition. Voilà ce qu'il devait dire à l'autre homme. Lui faire comprendre qu'une pareille demande serait davantage appréciée dans l'intimité de son bureau, à la limite par sms ou au détour d'un appel téléphonique dont Mycroft était pourtant si amateur habituellement. Mais pas sur une scène de crime, alors que sérieux et professionnalisme étaient de mise. A lui de l'expliquer. Pourtant au moment où il fut capable de prendre la parole, il sut qu'il allait échouer lamentablement.

« Avec plaisir, dit-il d'un ton plutôt joyeux.

- Bien. Je vous envoie mon chauffeur à vingt heures.

- Entendu. »

Et allons donc, songea le policier avec dépit. Lui tenait à son indépendance et aurait dû rappeler qu'il avait une voiture, voilà qu'il se contentait d'un pathétique "Entendu". Il était irrécupérable ! L'effet Holmes ! Pourtant, s'il s'en voulu un bref instant pour cette faiblesse, lorsque Mycroft s'éloigna, l'air plus satisfait que jamais, mais surtout avec un sourire on ne peut plus heureux aux lèvres, Greg songea combien c'était agréable de se laisser guider par un tel homme. Et puis merde, Holmes venait de lui proposer une sortie ! Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être plus important que ça ?

ooOoo

Greg tournait autour de la table, resservant en vin les convives tout en distillant quelques anecdotes amusantes, appréciant les rires provoqués. Il adorait ce rôle d'hôte dévoué, à plus forte raison qu'il recevait dans le confortable hôtel particulier de Mycroft plutôt que dans son minuscule appartement. C'était un plaisir puisqu'il se sentait bien ici, il n'avait eu aucun mal à investir la cuisine vaste et parfaitement équipée dès sa première visite ici et aimait concocter de bons petits plats pour son compagnon. Alors lorsque celui-ci avait proposé qu'ils organisent cette petite soirée il n'aurait pu être plus heureux. Ils avaient vu dans ce dîner une façon d'officialiser cette relation qui était désormais la leur et qui évoluait de la meilleure des façons.

Lorsqu'il nourrissait pour lui une banale attirance physique, jamais Lestrade n'aurait pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux et épanoui auprès de l'aîné des Holmes. Mais celui-ci, en plus d'être doué d'un sens de l'écoute inimitable, était parfaitement patient, tendre à son égard, respectant ses hésitations… Greg ne le lui avait pas encore dit, estimant que c'était certainement trop prématuré, mais il était bel et bien amoureux. Comment ne pas l'être d'ailleurs ? Ils étaient en phase sur tellement d'aspects de leur vie, et même le fait de ne pas se voir autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu du fait de leur travail n'était pas aussi insupportable qu'ils auraient pu le penser.

Pour ces deux hommes occupant des postes à responsabilités, assumer cette vie à deux qui demeurait hors norme malgré la tolérance affichée pour les "gens comme eux" leur était rapidement apparu naturel. A la vérité ils n'auraient pu garder le secret bien longtemps, Sherlock ayant percé le mystère dès le lendemain de leur première sortie et en parlant haut et fort quelques jours plus tard dans les locaux d'un Scotland Yard bondé. Mortifié, Lestrade s'était réfugié dans son bureau en envisageant pendant environ une seconde entière une rupture avec le fonctionnaire. Depuis il gérait au mieux, sans pour autant avouer ouvertement quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce soir. Ils avaient donc invité Sherlock, John, Mrs. Hudson et Molly. Juste quelques proches, pas de policiers. C'était inutile, l'indiscrétion des deux femmes ferait le reste. Le policier estimait que c'était un bon compromis, une façon d'informer sans vraiment se mouiller. De toute façon il ne se voyait pas arriver chez ses collègues, la bouche en cœur, en annonçant _Je suis gay et je fréquente Mycroft Holmes. _Mouais, définitivement pas son genre.

Retrouvant sa chaise, il posa immédiatement sa main sur la cuisse de Mycroft et entreprit de le caresser tranquillement tout en bavardant avec John. Holmes fit mine de ne pas réagir, mais Greg le sentit nettement se crisper au moment où ses doigts le touchèrent.

Au fil des minutes l'inspecteur s'enhardit, caressant avec toujours plus dextérité, se rapprochant de l'entrejambe. Il sut qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait lorsque le cadet, devisant – ou se prenant la tête, c'était selon – avec son frère, bafouilla, chose qui ne lui arrivait normalement jamais. Après encore quelques minutes de cette torture, Lestrade annonça qu'il allait s'occuper du dessert et quitta ainsi la pièce, pas peu fier de sentir tout du long le regard de son compagnon sur lui. Parfait, il avait su faire son petit effet. Après tout dans son esprit cette soirée était spéciale, puisqu'une fois les invités partis il entendait bien faire comprendre à Mycroft qu'il voulait faire l'amour. Leur vraie première fois, alors préparer le terrain en l'aguichant au préalable semblait de circonstance. D'autant que Holmes méritait bien une telle attention pour s'être montré aussi patient avec lui.

Les deux hommes se fréquentaient depuis deux mois déjà mais Greg avait émis quelques réserves concernant le sexe. Sa dernière relation avec un homme remontait à plus de vingt ans là où Mycroft couchait exclusivement avec des représentants du sexe fort, il avait souhaité avoir du temps pour composer avec cette nouvelle intimité qui se mettait en place entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas restés inactifs cependant, apprenant à se découvrir en se caressant, Mycroft lui avait même fait la plus époustouflante des fellations la semaine précédente, et quelques jours auparavant ils avaient atteint l'orgasme en se masturbant mutuellement. Pour ce qui était de l'ultime étape pourtant, Greg avait longtemps eu des réticences. Jusqu'à ce que son amour pour son compagnon ne prenne finalement le dessus, ainsi que l'excitation qu'il avait d'en découvrir toujours plus au sein de cette relation. Ce soir était le bon soir et il était certain que Mycroft n'y verrait aucune objection.

Il sortait sa charlotte à l'abricot du frigo et mettait le café en route lorsque son compagnon le rejoignit, l'étreignant par derrière, déposant un baiser dans son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il titilla du bout de la langue tout en enserrant étroitement ses hanches.

« Quelle audace ce soir Gregory », souffla-t-il, la respiration hachée.

Lestrade, flatté de provoquer une telle réaction chez un homme habituellement si maître de lui, se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour seule réponse. Les lèvres revenant embrasser son cou l'accaparèrent bien trop de toute façon pour qu'il soit capable de prononcer un mot.

« J'ai patiemment attendu jusqu'à présent, reprit le cadet, mais tu sembles enfin tout à fait prêt. Faisons l'amour !

- Oui, j'avais l'intention de te le proposer ce soir, sourit Greg, satisfait qu'ils soient une fois de plus sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, faisons-le immédiatement ! »

Il avait utilisé ce même ton qui avait fait de lui l'homme intransigeant et si sûr de lui que tous connaissaient dans le cadre du travail et Greg ne prit pas un instant pour s'en offusquer tant ses intonations étaient capables de lui faire perdre la tête.

« Maintenant ? s'enquit-il.

- Maintenant ! » confirma le fonctionnaire, glissant tout en parlant ses mains sous la chemise de son compagnon, qu'il avait au préalable sortie de son pantalon.

Malgré son désir qui allait crescendo, le policier tenta quoi qu'en vain de se soustraire à la caresse.

« Myc, je te rappelle que nous avons des invités dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Eh bien ils attendront.

- Tu connais ton frère, il va obligatoirement comprendre à quoi nous sommes occupés.

- Qu'il comprenne.

- Et le dessert…

- Gregory, j'ai très envie que nous fassions l'amour ! Et pour ce que j'en ai compris à ta façon de me caresser quand nous étions à table tu en as envie toi aussi.

- Oui, souffla l'aîné, mais…

- Pas de mais.

- Ce n'est définitivement pas le moment.

- Au contraire, c'est le moment puisque nous le voulons tous les deux. »

Greg cherchait ses mots pour encore tenter d'objecter mais les deux mains habiles qui dégrafaient présentement son pantalon lui firent comprendre que si, finalement c'était bien le bon moment. Et ce n'était certainement pas son érection qui témoignerait du contraire. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quand Mycroft avait pris autant de place dans sa vie. A ce stade cela en devenait effrayant. Il suffisait que le cadet émette la moindre idée, aussi improbable soit-elle et lui s'y prêtait avec zèle après n'avoir que vaguement protesté pour la forme. Ainsi à cet instant, aussi déplacé que cela apparaisse, ils étaient bien partis pour faire l'amour au beau milieu de la cuisine, à seulement quelques pas de leurs invités. La possibilité que ceux-ci puissent débarquer à tout moment au beau milieu de leurs réjouissances, si elle l'avait effleuré quelques minutes plus tôt, n'était même plus un problème pour lui. Parce que comme toujours le fonctionnaire parvenait à lui faire entendre que ce qu'il proposait était la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire.

Il frissonna lorsque son pantalon et son caleçon tombèrent à ses chevilles. C'était profondément indécent et en même temps tellement excitant qu'il en était à se flageller pour ne pas avoir eu cette idée bien plus tôt. La main gauche de Mycroft, qui était toujours occupé à embrasser et sucer son cou, prit place sur son membre raide, le caressant lentement, ses doigts jouant parfois avec ses bourses avant que son pouce ne titille son gland humide. En soupirant le policier s'appuya de ses mains sur le plan de travail. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, s'offrant davantage aux lèvres tentatrices. Holmes, bien décidé à ne lui laisser aucun répit, mit plus d'ardeur dans ses baisers tandis que de sa main libre il caressa les lèvres entrouvertes de son compagnon. Semblant comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, Greg happa les doigts, les léchant avec avidité. Tout à ces multiples sensations, l'aîné parvenait à peine à retenir ses gémissements. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand les phalanges mouillées de sa salive migrèrent jusqu'à ses fesses, titillant son intimité. Se tendant dans l'espoir d'accentuer ce merveilleux attouchement, il se demanda comment il avait pu exiger de Mycroft de patienter, comment lui-même avait pu se priver si longtemps de ce contact.

Et comme pour confirmer qu'il était définitivement à sa place, le politicien mit tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, le comblant au-delà de ce qui était envisageable. Après une rapide préparation, il le prit debout contre ce plan de travail, lui offrant tant de plaisir que Greg dut se faire violence pour ne pas crier. Et rameuter par la même occasion leurs invités.

La respiration encore un peu laborieuse, ils se rhabillèrent ensuite en silence, souriant comme des bienheureux.

« On recommencera tout à l'heure quand tout le monde sera parti, proposa Holmes. Et cette fois nous prendrons tout notre temps.

- C'était parfait, le rassura Lestrade. Totalement inapproprié, mais ça n'aurait pu être meilleur.

- Bien, sourit le cadet avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- A présent emmène le dessert dans la salle à manger, ils doivent commencer à s'impatienter. Je termine avec le café et je vous rejoins. »

Quand il fut de retour dans la salle à manger peu après, Greg remarqua immédiatement l'intérêt tout particulier que lui portait tout à coup Sherlock. Le détective effectivement le fixait sans ciller, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux, son regard passant parfois à Mycroft avant de revenir sur lui. Inutile d'être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Le gamin savait très exactement à quoi les deux hommes s'étaient prêtés juste quelques minutes plus tôt. Et connaissant son tact habituel il y avait fort à parier que tous dans la pièce seraient très rapidement au courant à leur tour. Le policier laissa échapper un petit soupir de frustration. Bon sang, Mycroft et ses foutues idées !

ooOoo

Lestrade hurlait des ordres dans son portable, exigeant qu'on évacue le quartier au plus vite. Raccrochant, il regarda l'effusion autour de lui en soupirant. Cela n'allait pas assez vite ! Tout le monde y mettait du sien pourtant, tout ce que comptait la ville de pompiers, de policiers était présent mais vider de ses résidents tout un le pâté de maison d'immeubles et d'hôtels n'était pas une mince affaire. Or ils n'avaient pas le choix, si la bombe sautait, malgré toutes leurs précautions, mieux valait que tout ce beau monde soit le plus loin possible. Quant à lui, dirigeant ce poste de commandement provisoire avec une équipe minimum, il était bien trop près, mais il n'avait même pas envisagé une seconde de fuir. Pas alors que deux de ses plus proches amis étaient dans cette foutue bibliothèque, John sanglé à un gilet d'explosifs – et le pire c'est que ce n'était même pas la première fois. Quant à Sherlock, il aurait pu fuir pour sa part, mais la vie de son meilleur ami étant en jeu cela semblait bien improbable qu'il agisse de la sorte.

Bon sang ! songea le DI en se frottant les yeux dans un geste las. Il n'y avait décidément que ces deux là pour se mettre systématiquement dans des situations pareilles. Les deux hommes avaient poursuivi un suspect dans leur dernière affaire en date, auteur de lettres de menaces promettant des attaques à la bombe dans diverses écoles de la capitale, jusque dans cette bibliothèque où ils s'étaient séparés afin de couvrir plus de terrain. Quand Sherlock avait ensuite retrouvé son fidèle camarade, celui-ci était harnaché à ce gilet piégé d'une quantité conséquente d'explosifs, et détecteur de mouvements à la clé pour compléter ce sordide tableau. Bien sûr leur homme, un expert à n'en plus douter, avait fui sur ces entrefaites et Holmes n'avait plus vu l'utilité de le poursuivre, pour s'occuper plutôt d'un John qui n'en menait pas large, le souvenir d'une certaine piscine au cœur de la nuit se rappelant cruellement à lui. Conscient que seul il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose – c'était déjà un miracle qu'il le reconnaisse ouvertement, ce qui témoignait de son attachement pour le médecin – Sherlock s'était résolu à appeler Lestrade. C'était il y avait presque une heure et depuis c'était le branle-bas de combat. La bibliothèque avait été la première à être évacuée, ne restait désormais à l'intérieur que les deux locataires de Baker Street et le membre de la brigade de déminage qui les avait rejoints. Celui-ci était en liaison radio avec le policier et il semblait rassurant. C'était bien le seul.

Une nouvelle fois Greg appela le démineur, souhaitant entendre la bonne nouvelle que tous espéraient.

« Malloy, vous en êtes où ?

- Plus que dix-huit minutes au compteur. Les connexions sont vraiment tordues mais j'en vois le bout. »

Il vaudrait mieux, songea Lestrade, parce qu'en dix-huit minutes ils n'arriveraient jamais à éloigner tout le monde à une distance convenable.

« Bien. Faites au mieux. Et demandez à Sherlock de bouger de là ! »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il donnait cet ordre depuis une heure, sans grand résultat, mais ne perdait pas espoir. La voix lointaine du petit génie lui confirma quel grand naïf il faisait.

« Je ne quitte pas John. »

Ben voyons ! En même temps il ne pouvait certainement pas le lui reprocher.

Sur ces entrefaites une grosse berline noire se gara à proximité, ce qui irrita l'inspecteur.

« Que quelqu'un fasse dégager cette voiture ! s'écria-t-il avec humeur. Bon sang on fait évacuer les lieux, c'est pas un putain de site touristique ! »

Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, la portière arrière du véhicule s'ouvrir et en sorti un homme que personne n'avait jamais osé virer de quelque endroit que ce soit. Lestrade, plus nerveux que jamais, se précipita vers lui.

« Myc, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que tout se passait bien.

- Eh bien non, tout ne se passe pas bien », grogna Greg avec humeur.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ce type, il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait le chic pour souvent tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« C'est dangereux ! rajouta l'aîné, un peu radouci.

- Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que je suis ici Gregory. Tu es là, mon frère est là, ma place est avec vous.

- C'est de la folie…

- Pas d'inquiétude de toute façon. J'ai eu Sherlock au téléphone il y a quelques minutes. D'après lui c'est en train de s'arranger. »

Bien sûr le détective n'avait certainement pas dit cela pour tranquilliser son colocataire, songea le policier avec ironie, mais il se garda bien de le dire à voix haute. Après tout garder un peu d'espoir ne faisait de mal à personne.

Alors qu'il cherchait quoi dire face à cet excès d'optimisme, Lestrade fut interrompu par l'un des membres de l'équipe d'évacuation. Il oublia jusqu'à la présence de son compagnon tandis qu'il était forcé de prendre quelques décisions pour la bonne marche des opérations.

Et pendant ce temps Mycroft ne le quittait pas du regard, appréciant pour une fois de n'être pas celui qui menait la danse. Dans ce rôle volontaire, sérieux, Greg était tout à fait séduisant, réalisa le fonctionnaire. Il émanait de lui un sérieux, une aisance naturelle qui, si il l'utilisait peu au quotidien, Holmes se prit à lui envier tant cela semblait aller de soit. Peu de personne parvenait à surprendre le cadet, encore plus à l'impressionner, ce qui expliquait pour beaucoup ses sentiments pour le DI. Sentiments sur lesquels il ne s'était jamais exprimé, constata-t-il tout à coup. C'était quelque chose qui ne l'avait pas frappé jusque-là mais qui apparaissait subitement comme vital. Greg avait déjà exprimé son amour pour lui par deux fois récemment, mais lui, par peur de se montrer vulnérable, avait reculé l'échéance jusqu'à tout bonnement ne plus y penser. Voilà qui était injuste vis-à-vis de son compagnon et qui méritait d'être réparé immédiatement, même si le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas. Ce genre de détails ne l'avaient jamais arrêté.

Lorsque le policier fut à nouveau seul, Holmes l'interpella, l'entraînant à l'écart des autres officiers présents.

« Mycroft, je suis pressé, je dois y aller…

- Je sais, je sais, tout le monde a besoin de toi. Et je te laisse à tes occupations dans un instant, mais il y a quelque chose que je dois d'abord te dire. »

Malgré la tension du moment, Greg parut porter un intérêt certain à ce qui se tramait, aussi posa-t-il un regard interrogateur sur son compagnon.

« Je t'aime », annonça Mycroft sans préambule.

Un bref instant Lestrade ne sut comment réagir. Il était partagé entre le plaisir d'entendre une telle déclaration, celle-là même qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs mois, et la colère d'y avoir droit justement dans un tel moment, comme si on lui volait un moment qu'il aurait voulu savourer. Ce fut finalement le plaisir qui l'emporta et ses joues rosirent tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire.

« Définitivement pas le bon moment, dit-il d'un ton qui aurait voulu être plus sévère, mais tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps je l'ai attendu. »

Mycroft eut un sourire contrit en prenant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.

« Alors il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment. »

Près de lui Lestrade sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard interrogateur de Donovan mais n'en tint pas compte, plongeant plutôt son regard dans celui de son amant, le fixant intensément tout en caressant sa main de son pouce. Et puis merde ! estima-t-il. Quitte à crever maintenant alors oui c'était parfait !

Il ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsque sa radio grésilla et que raisonna la voix du démineur.

« Menace écartée ! Je vous ramène le docteur Watson sain et sauf ! »

Un soupir de soulagement tout sauf discret échappa à l'inspecteur, qui raffermit en même temps sa prise sur les doigts qui ne l'avaient pas lâché. Mycroft eut une moue qui signifiait parfaitement _Je te l'avais bien dit_ et Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Qu'il était bon d'être en vie !

ooOoo

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquit vivement John en entrant, Sherlock sur ses talons, dans le couloir qui puait le désinfectant.

Assis depuis il ne savait combien de temps sur une chaise en plastique inconfortable, Lestrade leva la tête vers eux, le regard vide et la mine plus fatiguée que jamais.

« Aucune idée, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Elle est au bloc, alors on doit attendre. »

Avec une grimace John se laissa tomber sur la chaise voisine.

« Vous avez prévenu sa famille ?

- Ses parents arrivent par le premier train. J'ai envoyé un de mes hommes les récupérer. Je sais que ce serait plutôt mon rôle mais… je ne m'en sens pas capable… je…

- Eh, souffla John d'une voix douce tout en posant une main qui se voulait apaisante sur le bras tremblant de son ami, ce n'est pas de ta faute et je suis certain que tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour elle. Ses parents te seront reconnaissants.

- Si elle s'en sort.

- Incompétente comme elle est, vous trouverez certainement mieux pour la remplacer », intervint Sherlock, qui était resté debout près d'eux.

A cette remarque Greg se tendit en gémissant tandis que John se composait sans mal l'expression la plus sévère avant de fusiller son colocataire du regard.

« Sherlock, va donc nous chercher du café », lança-t-il de son ton le plus froid.

Un bref instant le cadet envisagea l'envoyer sur les roses mais le regard glacial qui semblait comme le transpercer l'incita à capituler. Il tourna donc les talons avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Je ne voulais pas l'emmener vu son niveau d'empathie proche du néant, s'excusa aussitôt John dès qu'il fut seul avec son ami, mais il n'a pas voulu me lâcher. »

Lestrade secoua lentement la tête.

« Ne te justifie pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis il a le mérite d'être fidèle à lui-même. »

Le policier s'interrompit un moment, fixant le mur d'un blanc sale en face de lui tout en se mordant la lèvre.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été souvent injuste avec elle. C'est vraiment un bon élément, mais son éternel guéguerre avec Sherlock me lasse parfois tellement que je ne suis pas forcément tendre dans ma façon de la traiter.

- Arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça. Ce qui arrive aujourd'hui n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Et puis elle est encore en train de se battre alors n'abandonne pas aussi prématurément de ton côté. »

Sage conseil que voilà, songea Greg en se passant une main sur le visage. La retirant ensuite, il remarqua pour la première fois le sang désormais sec qui maculait sa manche. Après un rapide examen il constata que toute sa chemise était tâchée.

« Tu devrais rentrer te changer, proposa John, qui avait suivi son manège des yeux.

- Non, je veux être là si jamais… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, l'un comme l'autre savait de toute façon à quoi s'en tenir. S'avachissant davantage sur sa chaise, le policier se perdit dans ses pensées en soupirant. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il hantait les couloirs d'un hôpital, la peur au ventre, après que l'un de ses hommes n'ait été blessé. A chaque fois c'était la même torture tant il se sentait responsable de chacun des membres de son équipe. Et c'était encore pire quand, comme aujourd'hui, il était témoin du drame.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Donovan et lui, accompagnés de quelques hommes, avaient pénétré dans l'appartement d'un suspect qui avait fait feu sur eux presque immédiatement avant de s'enfuir. Lestrade, impuissant, n'avait rien pu faire quand la jeune femme avait été touchée, à part lui prodiguer les premiers soins en attendant les secours.

« Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit moi, dit-il tout à coup, se parlant davantage à lui-même qu'à quiconque.

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'insurgea John.

- C'est le plus logique pourtant.

- Tais-toi ! C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Et tu n'y es certainement pas pour quoi que ce soit. Te sentir coupable d'être sain et sauf ne changera rien.

- Je sais mais… ça me rend fou.

- C'est normal. Ça va aller, elle est du genre à se battre pour s'en sortir.

- J'espère.

- Et je te rappelle que tu fréquentes Mycroft Holmes. Imagine les conséquences s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit. On serait en route pour une guerre civile à n'en pas douter. »

Reconnaissant que son ami tente ainsi de détendre l'atmosphère, l'inspecteur lui adressa un petit sourire amusé tout en hochant la tête. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Sherlock fut de retour près d'eux, avec dans les mains deux gobelets de café. Il en tendit un à John avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

« Et Greg ? » s'enquit le médecin.

Devant le regard hésitant du cadet, Lestrade eut un petit rire las.

« Je n'en voulais pas, dit-il en se levant. Je suis suffisamment nerveux.

- Je m'en doutais », affirma le détective.

Aussi sceptiques l'un que l'autre quant à ces propos, Greg et John préférèrent néanmoins ne pas relever cette nouvelle perle du cadet. C'était de toute façon loin d'être une première.

Lestrade s'en fichait de toute façon, à ce stade il n'avait plus l'impression de ressentir grand-chose à part la plus intense des craintes. Incapable de tenir en place, il entreprit de faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Tout pour se changer les idées, pour ne pas songer à ce qui pouvait se passer.

Après quelques minutes il se stoppa net en reconnaissant dans son dos le bruit d'une démarche qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son cœur s'accélérant, il se retourna vivement et se sentit immédiatement un peu mieux en voyant Mycroft s'approcher de lui. Voilà exactement ce dont il avait besoin. En général il était plutôt discret et se refusait autant que possible à se donner en spectacle en compagnie de son amant, mais ce soir il se fichait bien de la présence de Sherlock et John. Quand Mycroft fut arrivé à sa hauteur il n'hésita pas une seconde et se blottit contre lui, appréciant à leur juste valeur les deux bras protecteurs qui l'enserrèrent immédiatement.

« Je suis désolé Gregory », murmura la voix chaude et rassurante du cadet.

Le policier hocha doucement la tête et constata combien il se sentait mieux à présent.

« Merci Myc », fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à s'étreindre et quand le politicien estima que son compagnon semblait enfin plus tranquille, il se détacha légèrement de lui et l'accompagna vers les quelques chaises libres près de son frère, l'aidant à s'asseoir. Puis il s'installa tout à côté et prit sa main dans la sienne.

L'attente dura plusieurs heures durant lesquelles les quatre hommes restèrent parfaitement silencieux. Sherlock utilisa bien son portable pour quelques recherches de son cru à l'occasion et leur faussa compagnie par deux fois. Le policier ne lui en tint aucunement rigueur et il put se satisfaire que rien ne vienne gâcher sa méditation. Quand à la main de Mycroft posée sur la sienne tout du long, elle fut parfaite, se faisant caressante chaque fois qu'il commençait à s'agiter et ne l'abandonnant à aucun moment, l'apaisant comme rien d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. De fait il n'eut même pas le cœur à la repousser quand plusieurs membres de son équipe vinrent se joindre à eux.

Enfin un médecin vêtu de la tenue typique des blocs opératoires fit son apparition. Toutes les personnes présentes furent immédiatement sur le qui-vive. Se levant d'un bond, Greg serra plus fort la main de son amant tandis que son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il pensa un instant aux parents de Sally qui arriveraient sous peu et à qui il se refusait de devoir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, puis à toutes les fois où il avait engueulé la jeune femme et culpabilisa pour cela… Et enfin il vit le professionnel de la santé esquisser un sourire.

« Elle est encore inconsciente mais elle est tirée d'affaire », affirma-t-il.

Le soupir de soulagement de Lestrade trouva nombre d'échos dans l'assistance et rapidement quelques rires joyeux, idéal pour faire retomber la tension, raisonnèrent à qui mieux mieux. Tout était pour le mieux, songea Greg qui se tourna en souriant vers son compagnon. Laissant éclater la joie tout autour d'eux, il rit avant d'embrasser Mycroft, se fichant pour quelques instants de la réaction de ses hommes. Mais tandis qu'ensuite il voulait se diriger vers Anderson et deux autres collègues, Holmes le retint tout contre lui.

« Vivons ensemble Gregory, lança l'homme du gouvernement.

- Pardon, quoi ?

- Vivons ensemble ! Viens t'installer chez moi. »

Le policier rougit violemment, jetant des coups d'œil tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les entende. Mycroft avait l'art d'aborder en public des sujets qui auraient dû rester du domaine du privé. Et à cet instant, davantage encore que la présence à proximité de ses collègues, c'était surtout d'imaginer Sally Donovan, tout juste sortie du bloc opératoire, encore à se battre pour sa vie, qui rendait cette proposition profondément indécente.

« Myc, je préfèrerais qu'on en parle plus tard.

- Tu n'as pas envie ? »

Foutu Holmes, jamais capable de faire la part des choses, songea l'aîné avec amertume. Voilà que pour le préserver il allait devoir avoir cette conversation qu'il ne voulait justement pas.

« C'est pas le problème. Et tu le sais très bien. Seulement pour moi ce n'est pas le bon moment.

- Pourquoi ? insista le cadet.

- Eh bien déjà parce qu'il y a plein de monde autour de nous et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant de ce qui se trame dans nos vies, soupira le DI. Et puis en toute honnêteté j'ai peur de faire le mauvais choix étant donné les circonstances. »

Mycroft l'interrogea du regard mais Greg n'avait eu de toute façon aucune intention de se dérober. Il ne le faisait jamais pour des sujets aussi importants.

« Ce soir j'ai eu la trouille. Ça fait cliché mais c'est vrai, dans des moments comme ça on prend conscience de la fragilité de la vie, que tout peut s'arrêter en un instant… Je ne veux pas accepter ta proposition juste à cause de ça. Juste parce qu'aujourd'hui je me sens obligé de profiter de ce que j'ai. »

Il s'interrompit, se plongeant dans un silence méditatif tandis que son amant, toujours face à lui, prenait ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Alors à présent laisse-moi te demander autre chose, reprit Holmes d'un ton doux. Si je te l'avais demandé dans d'autres circonstances, qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas immédiatement, considérant avec intérêt cette question qui avait le pouvoir de tout changer.

« J'aurais dit oui », conclu-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Il se plongea dans le regard flamboyant de son compagnon et comprit alors que Mycroft, à l'inverse de lui, était sacrément logique.

« Eh puis merde ! s'écria-t-il. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie ! Faisons-le ! »

Holmes eut un sourire satisfait avant de le serrer contre lui.

« Parfait », confirma-t-il d'un ton suffisant qui aurait dû irriter le policier, si seulement celui-ci, tout à son nouveau bonheur, avait seulement été capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

ooOoo

Lestrade tira une nouvelle fois sur ses liens en grognant. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, lui le flic expérimenté ? Se faire ainsi avoir comme un bleu… Il était minable. Et le pire c'était qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette sale situation. Immobilisé par les poignets à cette table de la morgue, assis à même le sol et totalement impuissant, il était en compagnie de Mycroft, John et Molly. Et pour ce qu'il en avait compris en écoutant les deux malfaiteurs responsables de leurs situation, deux stagiaires et une femme de ménage, ce qui devait correspondre – en plus du vigile de nuit probablement dans le coup selon ses déductions – à tout l'effectif de l'étage à cette heure tardive. A la vérité John, Mycroft et lui n'auraient même pas dû se trouver là. Les deux aînés dînaient au restaurant quand John avait appelé de la part de Sherlock pour demander au policier de les rejoindre ici. Lestrade avait décidé pour une fois de ne pas laisser le petit génie gâcher sa soirée, mais après le troisième coup de fil il s'était résigné. Et pour le coup la soirée avait été sacrément gâchée.

Mycroft, habitué aux lubies de son frère, avait décidé de l'accompagner. Mais arrivé dans le laboratoire où le cadet avait ses habitudes, les deux hommes n'y avaient trouvé que John. Celui-ci avait excusé Sherlock, qui était parti soudainement quelques minutes auparavant sans explication. Soupirant devant le culot du gamin, Lestrade était sur le point de prononcer une remarque bien sentie lorsque Molly avait fait son apparition, manifestement terrifiée. Et pour cause, elle s'était avérée menacée par deux hommes à la mine patibulaire et largement armés.

A présent hors d'état d'agir, Lestrade s'en voulait de n'avoir tenté quelque chose quand il en avait encore l'occasion. Désormais cela semblait fichu. Et même si Mycroft avait essayé plusieurs fois de le tranquilliser en lui disant qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire sans risquer leur vie à tous, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

Près d'eux John essayait au mieux de rassurer Molly, qui n'en menait pas large, et Greg, dans son désir d'être utile à tout prix, eut l'idée d'entraîner la jeune femme vers un autre sujet afin de lui changer les idées.

« Molly, vous qui travaillez ici, vous saurez peut-être nous renseigner. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien chercher ici ?

- Il n'y a que des laboratoires et la morgue dans cette aile du bâtiment, avec tout ce qu'il faut pour réaliser examens et autopsies, rien de plus. Mais avant de m'emmener ici, l'un des hommes m'a posé quelques questions sur notre logiciel d'exploitation.

- Donc ils sont là pour les ordinateurs. Quelque chose dans vos dossiers ? proposa John.

- Comment savoir, plaida la jeune femme.

- Travaillez-vous sur quelque chose de sensible ? s'enquit Mycroft.

- Nous ne sommes qu'une morgue, pas une branche du MI-5

- Ils sont pourtant là pour quelque chose, insista le policier.

- Oh attendez…, reprit tout à coup Molly. Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais…

- Dites toujours, insista John, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se prendre au jeu, la force de l'habitude sans doute.

- Ce n'est certainement rien, mais c'est la seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit. On nous a emmenés un corps la semaine dernière, c'est le lieutenant Donovan qui est chargée de l'enquête. On a vite conclu à une mort accidentelle, mais il y avait quand même des choses louches concernant la victime. Des tatouages comme en ont les truands, une grosse somme d'argent sur lui et plusieurs faux papiers établis à des identités différentes. Les empreintes digitales et dentaires n'ont rien donné, et nous attendons les résultats des tests ADN pour espérer pouvoir l'identifier. Le lieutenant et moi avons la conviction qu'il trempait dans des affaires louches, mais je ne peux rien en dire de plus.

- Le corps est toujours là ? s'enquit Greg.

- Bien sûr. J'ai ouvert un dossier informatique au nom de John Smith, même si je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui.

- L'argent ?

- Chez vous, avec vos pièces à conviction.

- Bien, alors faisons une supposition, reprit l'inspecteur, pensif. Sherlock dirait que sans preuve c'est absurde mais nous n'avons de toute façon rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant. Imaginons que cet homme, ce John Smith, soit impliqué dans un gros coup. Il meurt, sans que cela ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ladite affaire, et que son identité, pour peu que l'on puisse l'identifier, puisse nous permettre de remonter au reste de l'équipe…

- Alors le reste de l'équipe vient ici pour récupérer les informations qui ont pu être collectées, conclut John pour lui. Brillant.

- Et certainement emporter le corps par la même occasion », proposa Mycroft, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux un instant son compagnon tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

Greg lui rendit son sourire, satisfait malgré les circonstances d'être à ses côtés.

« Le problème, reprit-il ensuite, c'est que pour l'instant, et même si notre théorie s'avère fondée, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour les empêcher d'agir. »

Mycroft sembla tout à coup pensif, songeant tout à coup à leur dernière carte puisque eux étaient effectivement coincés.

« Où est Sherlock ? demanda-t-il à John.

- Je ne sais pas. Il travaillait dans un laboratoire et quand j'y suis revenu après être allé chercher du café il avait disparu. Je pensais qu'il reviendrait bien vite, mais avec tout ça…

- Alors nous pouvons compter sur lui », intervint Molly.

Lestrade hocha la tête, pas spécialement convaincu pourtant parce que connaissant le détective il avait très bien pu tous les planter là et ne reparaître que le lendemain. Néanmoins il n'entendait pas casser le moral de ses amis. Dépité, il tira à nouveau sur ses liens, se blessant les poignets sans pourtant parvenir à quoi que ce soit. C'était tellement frustrant de se sentir aussi impuissant.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Gregory, dit Mycroft à voix basse.

- Bien sûr que si. Je suis policier, j'aurais dû le voir venir, les empêcher d'agir. Ou au moins ne pas t'entraîner là-dedans. Je suis content de t'avoir auprès de moi, mais s'il devait arriver quelque chose…

- Il n'arrivera rien. Mon frère a beau être insupportablement arrogeant, il n'en est pas moins doué. Il va intervenir. »

Greg hocha la tête. Il savait d'expérience que son compagnon était dans le vrai et habituellement cette intime conviction lui suffisait, mais pas cette fois, justement alors que Mycroft était impliqué. Dans ces conditions si les choses devaient mal tourner… Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Je suis assez grand pour veiller sur moi », rajouta Holmes.

Lestrade ne répondit rien, se contentant d'adresser un sourire rassurant à Molly lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait suivi une partie de leur conversation.

John sentait la tension monter désagréablement et ayant lui aussi toute confiance dans son colocataire, comprit que le mieux était de faire preuve de patience. Il préféra donc proposer un sujet de conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais très vite faire semblant lassa tout le monde et chacun se mura dans le silence. Les traits parfaitement indéfinissables, Mycroft ne quittait pas son compagnon du regard. Il se sentait étonnamment fier que Greg s'inquiète pour lui, tout comme il était admiratif de la façon dont il avait démêlé ce qui se tramait ici, parce que quelque chose lui disait que la théorie avancée n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Le fonctionnaire songea alors à la question qu'il voulait lui poser depuis des jours. Ne trouvant jamais le bon moment pour le faire, il avait finalement prévu d'agir au restaurant, à la fin de leur dîner. Cela aurait dû être parfait, jusqu'à ce que son frère, comme bien souvent, ne vienne s'en mêler. Toute l'histoire de sa vie en quelque sorte. A moins que… Bon, Greg dirait certainement que ce n'était pas le bon moment mais lui n'en était pas si sûr. Et puis, pour l'instant en tout cas, pas de Sherlock en vue, c'était son aubaine.

« Gregory ? » appela-t-il.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec curiosité.

« Gregory, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

- Mycroft ?

- J'avais prévu de te le demander ce soir, souffla le cadet avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu as conscience qu'on est retenus en otages par deux criminels et que nous ignorons ce qu'ils ont prévu pour nous ? Un endroit romantique aurait certainement été plus approprié, un moment dont on veut se souvenir. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, pensif, avant de reprendre avec le même débit.

« En même temps avec une telle situation ça aura le mérite d'être inoubliable. Et comment que je veux t'épouser ! »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire de concert à défaut de pouvoir s'embrasser et Holmes fut heureux de déceler dans les yeux de son compagnon, non son fiancé, une lueur de plaisir qu'il ne voyait que rarement.

John et Molly les félicitèrent et, même s'ils étaient toujours dans la même situation difficile, tous se sentirent un peu mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sherlock fit son apparition dans la pièce, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Vous m'attendiez j'imagine, lança-t-il, débonnaire.

- Sherlock ! s'écria John, les yeux pétillants.

- On avait besoin de moi à ce que je vois.

- Tu n'imagines même pas », confirma le médecin.

En face de lui, Greg fut touché de voir ses yeux s'éclairer à mesure qu'il fixait le détective. Et après ces deux là osaient dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. A d'autres ! En revanche tout près de lui il sentit plutôt Mycroft plus tendu que jamais. Evidemment, son amant était ravi qu'ils se sortent tous de ce mauvais pas mais il n'appréciait pas plus que cela d'être ensuite redevable à son frère, ce que celui-ci ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler pendant longtemps.

Sherlock était occupé à détacher John avec un scalpel trouvé sur une table d'examen à proximité lorsque Lestrade l'interrogea.

« Il y avait deux hommes, tu es parvenu à en venir à bout ?

- Trois en fait. Le vigile à l'entrée de la morgue était avec eux. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à comprendre leurs intentions, de même que je me suis douté que quelque chose clochait en arrivant et j'ai agi en conséquence.

- Mais tu étais passé où ? s'enquit John. Je vais nous chercher deux cafés, je ne pars même pas cinq minutes… et à mon retour tu avais disparu.

- L'analyse des fibres du pull m'a permis de comprendre qu'il y avait une autre personne impliquée dans le meurtre.

- Je sais, tu me l'avais dit, c'est pour ça que j'ai appelé Greg de ta part pour qu'il vienne nous rejoindre, grogna le blond.

- Je savais où il dînait, qu'il lui faudrait traverser la moitié de la ville, c'était trop long.

- Minute, minute, l'interrompit Greg, qui s'était relevé à son tour à présent libre de ses mouvements. Vous m'avez appelé pour le meurtre du prof de maths ?

- Oui, confirma John, surpris par la question.

- Ce n'est pas mon affaire. »

Le médecin, qui exceptionnellement n'avait pas pu se rendre sur la scène de crime avec le détective et qui donc ignorait ce détail, soupira bruyamment tout en fusillant du regard son camarade. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire contrit.

« Je le sais, dit-il. Mais je refuse de travailler avec Jones, il est trop stupide.

- Sherlock, tu es impossible ! » s'exclamèrent les deux hommes dans un parfait ensemble.

Près d'eux Mycroft fixait son frère, l'air désapprobateur même s'il n'était pas surpris outre mesure par sa conduite, il avait gâché suffisamment de leurs rendez-vous par ses enfantillages.

« Tu sais quoi, reprit John en soupirant, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant.

- Oui, parce que je viens quand même de vous sauver la vie. Quoi que si j'avais été présent je n'aurais certainement…

- Pris par surprise par deux hommes armés tu en aurais été réduit au même point que nous, maugréa Greg tout en se dirigeant vers le téléphone de la pièce pour appeler des renforts.

- Je me suis retrouvé face à trois hommes armés pour ma part et pourtant j'ai eu le dessus.

- Sherlock ! menaça le médecin. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, mais c'est inutile de te montrer rabaissant. Tu ferais mieux de féliciter Greg et ton frère.

- Pourquoi ? Pour s'être laissés fourrer dans cette situation ?

- Parce qu'ils vont se marier, expliqua Watson en faisant les gros yeux.

- Oh ! Mycroft, inutile de me demander d'être ton témoin, je viens de te sauver la vie, c'est donc plutôt toi qui m'en doit une. »

ooOoo

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Lestrade passait paresseusement une main dans les cheveux de son mari sans quitter des yeux la télévision et le match de foot qui s'y déroulait. Mycroft était adorable d'être resté avec lui alors même qu'il exécrait ce genre de rencontre sportive. Pour cela ils avaient trouvé un compromis et comme à chaque fois, le cadet était allongé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les cuisses du policier et lisait tranquillement, savourant la main qui ne pouvait jamais le quitter bien longtemps.

Ils étaient mariés depuis un an et malgré ce quotidien concret qui les unissait, l'amour qui les liait, Lestrade avait encore souvent du mal à réaliser que tout était aussi parfait, comme si tout tôt ou tard risquait de lui échapper. Parce que dans son esprit il était encore inconcevable que Mycroft l'ait choisi justement lui. Alors le garder auprès de lui aurait dû être impossible. Son homme avait beau le rassurer en permanence et leurs trois ans de vie commune lui confirmer sa chance, il continuait à craindre que cela s'arrête un jour. Alors il profitait de sa chance, savourait tant qu'il le pouvait.

Semblant lire davantage en lui plutôt que l'ouvrage qu'il avait devant les yeux, Mycroft posa son livre sur son torse et se saisit de la main qui le caressait toujours, arrachant un sourire à son compagnon.

« Qui gagne ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

- Oh, souffla le policier en reprenant du même coup contact avec la réalité. Aucune idée en fait, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Mycroft s'interrompit, jouant amoureusement avec l'alliance de son mari.

« A quoi tu penses ?

- Rien de spécial, éluda l'aîné, qui ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur son manque de confiance en lui pathologique. Je t'aime.

- Et je t'aime aussi. »

Entendant cela, le sourire de Greg se fit plus franc. Mycroft en effet n'était guère à l'aise avec les démonstrations de son affection alors lorsqu'il prononçait ces trois mots, en de trop rares occasions, c'était chaque fois un grand moment.

« Et je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, rajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Ça me va, le rassura Greg. J'aurais voulu de grandes déclarations romantiques, je n'aurais pas épousé un Holmes.

- Quel homme avisé tu fais. »

Avec un petit rire clair qui faisait le bonheur de l'homme qui partageait sa vie, Mycroft porta sa main à ses lèvres et déposa plusieurs baisers délicats sur sa paume. Touché par la douceur de ce geste, Lestrade en oublia instantanément ses craintes pour ne se concentrer que sur tout l'amour qui régnait entre eux.

« Gregory, que pensais-tu de commencer les démarches pour adopter un enfant ?

- Tu es sérieux ? s'écria l'aîné en se redressant précipitamment, ayant définitivement oublié son match de même que la tendresse de son mari qui tenait sa main.

- Et pourquoi cette réaction ? Nous en avons déjà un peu parlé avant le mariage.

- Oui, non, c'est… c'est plutôt le contexte.

- Le contexte ? »

Le policier regarda autour de lui d'un air faussement suspicieux avant de répondre.

« Tu ne m'as pas habitué à de tels propos dans un moment aussi serein. Pas de bombe, pas de preneur d'otages, pas même un Sherlock prêt à surgir pour savoir en un clin d'œil de quoi on parle… Et pourtant tu me demandes ça. C'est… bizarre de normalité.

- Et la normalité nous correspond si peu.

- A qui le dis-tu. »

Mycroft se releva enfin de façon à faire face à son amour et se plongea dans son regard, attendant son assentiment.

« Evidemment je suis partant Myc. Je crois que rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux qu'avoir un enfant avec toi. »

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en riant, s'étreignant avec force.

« Sherlock fera un tonton hors pair, nota l'inspecteur avec malice.

- Oh oui, ironisa le cadet, j'envisage même de lui demander d'être le parrain.

- Et il acceptera certainement dans la mesure où il ne t'a toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir forcé à être ton témoin à notre mariage.

- Au moins à gérer ses humeurs depuis toujours je crois être capable de faire un père acceptable.

- Tu seras un très bon père. »

Un baiser tendre scella cet instant parfait qui marquait un nouveau chapitre de leur vie, l'avenir s'annonçant plus prometteur que jamais.

**THE END.**


End file.
